


whatever you want

by daydreamsago



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drunken Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, The Bridge Chapter (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: “I’m whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant.”





	whatever you want

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn’t sleep, so i figured i’d write something. Connor’s not completely deviant in this yet, but assume he will be.

“I’m whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant. Your partner, your buddy to drink with...” Connor pauses, eyes containing something unnameable. “Or just a machine, designed to accomplish a task.”

Hank is getting drunker by the minute, and the gun in his hand feels heavy. He doesn't know what he’s doing anymore. He lets it fall to the ground, into the pristine white snow. Connor’s words hang heavy in the air; the tension between them thick and a little uncomfortable.

Something new stirs in Hank. The alcohol isn’t helping matters—his decisions won’t be made with serious thought or intention: everything spur of the moment. He takes a few uneasy steps forward, until he and Connor are chest to chest. He watches the android’s eyes, the way they hold a certain type of nothingness. But they’re not empty entirely, no. Something is there.

Connor detects something in his software, something he wasn’t built for. It’s something androids aren't supposed to do: _want_. He wants Hank.

In his drunken haze, Hank leans forward and smashes his lips onto Connor’s. The kiss is messy, uncoordinated at best. It’s Connor’s first kiss, though Hank’s not thinking about that in the moment. He is overcome by how much he _wants._

Hank’s hands find the small of Connor’s back, sneaking them underneath his CyberLife uniform. The skin feels just like any human’s would. It helps him forget that he was made in a lab, and never truly born.

When they pull apart, Connor’s eyes are half-lidded, and Hank takes in the sight. He looks flawless in the glow of the streetlights—Hank wants to absolutely ruin that perfection. He wants his hair a tousled mess, his faux breaths uneven, his uniform completely off and tossed aside. He wants Connor, even if it’s just the booze talking.

He lets his hands drop lower, which causes Connor to gasp softly. “So, whatever I want, huh?”

He nods, speechless for the first time since his activation.

Hank smirks, then goes to suck on a spot on his neck. Connor closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around the Lieutenant for stability. He wants, wants so badly.

“Maybe we should... get back to the _ah_ -,” Connor struggles to speak, “car, before this goes any further, Lieutenant.”

Hank loves the reaction he’s getting. He knows he hasn’t been this turned on in years. “Alright, baby,” he says, and takes his hand to lead him.

Connor’s not drunk, but he wonders if it feels anything like _this_.


End file.
